Fun with Lighters
by Sabby-Sama
Summary: When someone steals Cid Highwind's,-THE-Cid Highwind's cigarette lighter, he's after blood. And that blood might be Yuffies...


Got this idea while I was at a BBQ at my aunts. I found a cigarette lighter on the outside table and started lighting it for shits and giggles until my uncle (Who is SO much like Cid in many ways it's not even funny xD) found me and blew a gasket and started saying he would charge me for everytime I lit it xD Sooo, I Final Fantasy-ed it!

Enjoy,

~Sabby-Sama.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fun with Lighters<span>**

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: ...I don't own FFVII, stop asking!

_**Damn, that jog with Cloud and Barret kicked the shit outta me.**_ _**Should take a nap.**_ Cid, the blonde smoker had thought in an exhausted haze. When he woke up he had the need to smoke, he reached inside his oil covered jeans pocket. He pulled out the crumbled box of cigarettes that was his bestfriend and opened it. Inside were a couple of smokes.

"'Ey, what happened to my lighter!" The blonde pilot growled angrily. He was positive that he put the lighter back in the box after he used it while jogging with the other two men. That's right, smoking AND jogging at the same time. No wonder Cid was exhausted, all that crappy sludge was in his lungs.

_**If some ass took it while I was napping, gods help em... **_By this time he was getting overly pissed since he was used to having a cigarette already hanging out of his mouth when he had the need for one. Like a baby and his bottle.

The short and some-what built man went into a frenzy tearing apart the Shera looking for his beloved lighter. Cid thought it might have fallen out of his pocket somehow while he slept. He looked under seat cushions and behind couches. He even looked in the cupboards of the airships kitchen.

He NEEDED his lighter, for the sake of his survival and sanity.

Cid noisily ran throught the halls of the Shera passing the living quarters of the members of AVALANCHE along the way. Cid roared in agitation and deprivation of nicotine, "I'M GONNA HAVE A DAMN WITHDRAWL! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY LIGHTER?"

And that's when he heard it, a cry from a damsel in distress. The answer to his prayers.

A click of a lighter.

* * *

><p>Yuffie had skipped giddily into the living room area of the airship to get to the kitchen attached to it but stopped when she heard a snore.<p>

She turned her head, her signature grey Kisaragi eyes landing on the pilot snoring away on the couch. She giggled. Cid's mouth was open, drool oozing out. His nose all scrunched up as he snored. He fidgeted in his sleep.

_**What a dork! I guess old men need their rest too!**_

Yuffie marched over to Cid while swinging her arms at her sides enthusiasticly. She stood over his now still body, pursing her lips to the side. What should she do? Should she yell in his ear? Put his hand in a cup of warm water? Kick him till he woke up? She crossed her arms.

_**Eh, don't feel like being an evil brat to the poor old fart today. Lucky him.**_

But she DID feel like stealing something.

With her ninja stealth, she carefully but quickly put her hands in Cid's pokets, rummaging about.

_**What the? No Materia? Not even any Gil? Goddamn it Cidney Highwind!**_

Yuffie pouted. There was nothing to take besides a pack of cigarettes. Why would she need those? She doesn't smoke.

But Cid does...

She smiled in a way that would have made the Joker jealous.

The shorthaired girl flicked the top piece of the pack back with her thumb and saw the blue lighter Cid always used.

"I'll take juuuust this." Yuffie murmured to the passed out Cid. She thought it would really piss Cid off if he was missing the lighter.

If she took the whole pack it wouldn't matter, he had a bunch more to replace that one in his room. She once again giggled and pranced off to her room acting her shoe size instead of her age, forgetting about the sugary snack she was going to get from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The glorious sound of a lighter being flicked was coming from behind the door to Yuffies room aboard the airship.<p>

The blonde smoker was seething with anger. She had his lighter! That little brat!

He stepped back until he was touching the other wall in the corridor and ran towards her door while yelling in an angry southern drawl, "YA FUCKIN' BRAAAT!"

Cid slamed into her door, busting it off it's hinges. He didn't even bother checking if the door was unlocked to begin with. The lack of nicotine clouded his thinking, as ironic as that sounds.

The young women sat cross legged on her bed, blue lighter in hand. He delicate eyebrows were knit together in concentration, a determined look shown in her almost platinum eyes. She was going to learn how to light this lighter even if it was the last thing she did, for Levianthans sake!

She impatiently flicked her thumb down the lighters trigger repeatedly until she got a flame. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. She did it! She did it! She squirmed in her sitting postion in a celebatory way until her door got knocked down.

She stared at the red faced pilot who was huffing from exherting so much energy. Or was it from anger? Nah, it was probably from loss of energy. The oldie really needed to shape up.

They stared at each other for a while, Yuffie in shock, and Cid in resistance. He was trying to control himself from sticking his spear through the child-like woman when he saw his lighter in her hand. Yuffie overcame her shock and grinned at the person she loved to annoy the most, repeatedly flicking the lighter, making a flame.

"Knock that shit out! Yer wasting all my gas!" Yuffie snickered at that.

He glared at her. "Lighters ain't cheap! Now give that back 'fore I toss you through the godforsaken window!" Being the rebel she was, she lit the lighter again just to see how pissed he would get.

He grunted as he lunged at her. She was too fast and she danced around the room effortlessly avoiding the hands of one angry blonde. She stood in a corner with a cheeky smile at how easily the pilot got out of breath.

"Every..time.. I see...you..light a flame..I'm gonna charge you...50 Gil." The smoker huffed out between deep breaths.

"Ooooh, big freaking deal, old man! Whoop-de-doo." Yuffie said sarcasticlly, while still flicking the lighter. He wasn't going to charge her. Pfft!

Cid regained his breath now and he shot dirty looks at Yuffie now. "How bout ya owe me some 'a ya materia then, pest?"

Those words scared Yuffie shitless now. He couldn't touch her materia! No no no! She worked too hard for them. The look Cid gave her didn't help either. He was drop dead serious. She tossed the lighter at him and ran out of her room but not before flipping him off.

That made him chuckle. "Don'tcha ever lay a finger on my lighter ever 'gain! I know where yer Materia is at!"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Review please.<p>

I was thinking about doing a story with about 3-4 chapters, I don't really know yet. I don't know how long it'll really be, I don't know the entire plot yet, I just don't know! But I will eventually. It might come around sooner IF I get some more reviews on my other stories to give me the energy for it ;D But I promise, The story will have tons of humour in it, and I'll update it A.S.A.P once I have it up and goin'. Feel free to leave some idea's in the reviews for me to write! Credit will be given of course :3

Till next time;

~Sabby-Sama


End file.
